Try Again
by Harmony Sona
Summary: A pair of twins; Harmony & Melody. Whose parents are long dead by an arson when they were younger. Are separated immediately after the Incident and live separately for 8 years.


**Untitled X-Men Story**

(_Italized words are thoughts) _

_Harm's POV_

"Mel, come on already. We got to get there before I have to leave for work." "All right, all right, I'm coming." Said my little…no. _Twin _sister. We're moving..Again. Only this time we're moving together. I guess I should be glad that I found my sister again, but honestly…it still bothers me that nobody can tell us apart. Pushing those thoughts out of my head, I drove towards a house, no no..not a house. A mansion. Both of us getting out of the car we looked at the mansion.

"Wow" was all that my sister said, And I agreed with her. I mean sure our blood parents were rich, but damn this place was HUGE. Pulling the key out of my pocket I unlocked the door before pushing it open for the both of us. It looked untouched, though _thankfully _wasn't falling apart. Setting our bags down, I turned around to my sister. "So…Mel, what should we do first? " Find a room." "Good idea." So the both of us grabbing our bags up we made our way up the stairs. After a while of searching the floors, we both decided on a room. Mine being on the 6th floor, while hers was on the 3rd. ( Note: You'll find out later why they choose the floors they did.)  
>Deciding that I would put my stuff up later. I made my way back down the stairs to the 3rd floor before finding Mel's room. Entering, to see her looking out the window. "Hey Mel, you ready to go?" "Huh..? Where?" "The store." "Oh, oh yeah. I am." I couldn't help but arch a brow at her but I knew what she was most likely thinking about. And..well there wasn't much I could do considering that the same thing was plaguing my mind…<p>

_Mel's POV_

Following my sister out the door I snapped out of my phase. And we rode to the grocery store with nothing but "The Last Night" by Skillet playing on the radio. Once we got into the store, and got all the necessities. _Plus some stuff that both of us just wanted. _We made our way home. While bringing the last of the Grocery's in suddenly an alarm went off on Harm's phone. She grunted and I couldn't help but smile. "Leaving?" I asked. Though I already knew the answer.  
>"Yep. Can you put the food up?" She asked. "Sure." I replied smoothly. I've been through this before considering that I worked most of the hours she didn't. Watching her leave I just let out a tired sigh before getting started on the groceries. After I was done I looked at the clock.<br>"7:56, hmm..what to do before 10 O'clock?" Deciding to take a shower I made my way up to my bathroom. Stripping of my clothes I waited for the shower to heat up. After awhile I finally got in. Did all my shower needs then walked out to my room and started to get dressed deciding to wear a pair of light blue shorts before a dark blue shirt. _And of__course white socks. _I was about to make my way downstairs when I heard a crash from my closet.  
>Slowly turning around I thought of all the possibilities. Windows? None. Retarded robber? Likely a human. Letting out a sigh I got my blade's ready. Before slowly walking towards the door..<p>

* * *

><p><em>Logan's POV<em>

(okay quick thing for whoever is reading this, I choose Logan because I find it truly amusing whenever he and Summers go at it.)

"Dammit Summers get off of me!" I snapped annoyed. "Oh I'm sorry Logan" He replied sarcastically. He rubbed his head. "Where are we?" I asked while looking around the room. "It appears that we are in a closet." Said Charles. (Yes, he can walk. And he's still young. Erm…He's like he was in FC) Everyone looked around confused. _Hopefully a girl… _ Everyone thought. When suddenly the door opened. Which showed to be a girl about 5'8 with blonde hair that fell down her back, and silver eyes. Wearing blue shorts and a blue shirt.

_Mel's POV_

I opened my closet door to reveal…the X-Men? No..no, they're not real. _Yea, and neither are mutants. _Okay, maybe they're real. But how do I know they are? Cautiously I approached them. "Who are you?" I asked the Xavier look-alike first. "I am Charles Xavier" He replied. _Shit. _Was all that I thought once I realized that he wasn't lying. My eyes widened. And I dropped my blades with a loud *CLANG*

_Charles POV_

I watched as the girl dropped her blades that she had behind her back. _Do not fear us child, we are not going to hurt you. _I told her telepathically. "What..How?..." She stuttered. While stumbling back. _She's still afraid.. _I thought concerned. I slowly made my way to her, and she backed up again. "Why are you afraid of us?" Asked Jean, also being able to sense her tension. "You..You're not supposed to be real…" She said. She was about to ask why when the sound of a door opening was heard. Almost immediately did she use it as it an excuse to get away from the group.

_Harm's POV_

I got home, when I heard my sister storming down the stairs, I sighed. _Probably a spider or something…god when will she learn to suck it up and just kill the damn thing? _I asked mentally to myself. I'm not in a good mood when I have to work 'till 10. Why? I come home tired and sore as _hell_.

"Sis, tell me I'm not crazy."

"What?"

"X-Men."

"What about them?"

"Here"

"….Have you been smurfing kool-aid again?"

_God, I swear that crap gets you high… _I thought. "No!" She said annoyed, before just grabbed my wrist before practically dragging me up the stairs, up to her room.

She pushed me into the room before pointing at the closet. "Say they are not real once you look in there." She said. I let out an annoyed sigh. Before trudging over to the closet and looking in. My eyes widened when I saw its…occupants.

Everyone's eyes widened as well.

* * *

><p><em>Charles POV <em>

"Twins?" I asked the both of them. Though the new one jabbed her in the side. "You had a spazz because of this?" She asked the girl. And she glared. Then the other one sighed. "Let me introduce us." Said the other twin. "My name's Harmony, and *she turns around and points at the girl* That's Melody. And yes, we are Twins." She replied smoothly. "Charles Xavier." He said while shaking Harmony's hand. "So, I don't intend to be rude. But why are you here?" I asked them.

_Logan's POV _

"Well, we don't quite know ourselves." Answered Logan.

"We just randomly got here." He answered. Harmony let out a sigh. "So lemme guess you guys have no idea how you got here and how to get back?" She asked. "Pretty much." He answered bluntly. She sighed again. "Well for starters we should probably find you guys some rooms." She stated.

_Harm's POV_

I lead all the mutants out to the first floor living room. "Okay,"I started "This place has 10 floors that have beds, so.."

"10?" Asked Charles. "Yep, all you guys have to do is find a room where you wanna stay at." I said. "Why do you have 10 floors to your house?" Asked Scott and I couldn't help but laugh slightly. "Scott, this place is a _mansion_, not just a mere _house_. And it actually has 11 floors." He looked stunned. "How do you know his name?" Asked Jean. "Well, …you guys aren't actually considered real in this world." I started. "Your Comic Book characters to us. And that was why Mel freaked out." I answered. "And you know this how…?" Asked Logan. And I looked to the ground while thinking of what I was gonna say. And Jean gasped. While Charles just looked at me as if he was trying to determine if I was telling the truth.

* * *

><p><em>Mel's POV<em>

"Because we're mutants too."

Everyone turned around to see Melody standing with a solemn look on her face. "And being a mutant is harder when you don't know any other mutants" She said quietly. Harmony looked away with the same look on her face. "We found out about the X-Men when we were kids and since then we've been interested in it." _"Mutants?" _Thought Charles. _So not only is there another world, but mutants there too?_ He thought. A silence filled the air. "Umm..you can go ahead and find your own rooms. The doors are unlocked..I need to talk to my sister for a bit.." Said Harmony before walking over towards her sister and both of them walking off to a different room."

_Jean's POV_

"Mutants.." She said quietly while trying to process all the information. They find themselves transported to a different world to find out that Mutant's exist there too only no-one knows where. _"And their whole lives all they've just wanted were to meet another mutant..". _She got that off of Melody. Though Harmony wouldn't let her in that much. She politely said that she has no problem with her in her mind, but she doesn't wanna be read like a book. "I'll show you parts of my memory at a different time Jean" Was all she said. And she couldn't blame her.

_Harm's POV_

Dragging Melody into the room I turned around and started: "How could you just openly tell them that? We don't even know them that well, and you go and tell them that like its casual!" I snapped at her quietly. Needless to say I was pissed and shocked. (Is there a word for that?) She looked Apologetic. "They're mutants too, so it's not like it would hurt.." She started but I cut her off. "That doesn't mean we can trust them!" "They're the good guys!" She yelled back. "So! We don't know them and they don't know us!" "Then we get to know them!" I walked away with my hands on my head. "You need to give them a chance!" She yelled "Forget it!" I yelled back. "Fine!" I stormed up the stairs up to my room. Pulling the key out of my pocket I unlocked my door before walking in and closing the door. I let out a sigh before lying against the door. Putting my head between my knees. I attempted to calm my breathing. _"Maybe… she was right…" _I thought. Before making my way out of my room.

* * *

><p><em>Charles POV<em>

I heard them arguing downstairs. Which actually confused me a bit, they're twins: Didn't they grow up with each other so then shouldn't they get along? I heard one of them walking down the stairs. Deciding to head that way I saw that it was Harmony. _"Do you and your sister not get along?" _I asked her telepathically. She stopped walking for a bit. _"Usually we do, though we just have times where we argue." _She replied. _"May I ask why?" _She stopped all together. It was a while before she responded: _"It'd, it'd be easier if I explained it to all of you. Could you?.." "Yes, the main room?" "Yeah."_

* * *

><p><em>All POV<em>

Everyone met downstairs. Where they saw the twins quietly discussing something. Harmony noticed them first so they ended their conservation. Scott started the conservation. "So can either of you explain exactly what is going on?" He asked and they shared a look. " Somehow you guys got brought here to this world." "And there are mutants here too." So that's how it was for about an hour. Small questions, long answers.

_Later that day…_

_Mel's POV_

After about an hour of questions, it had finally slowed down. _Thank GOD… _"So, anybody got anymore questions?" I asked. No response. "_Okay then…_" I thought while looking around. It was then that I realized that during the questions, my sister had ditched me. _"Oh, nice sis'. Just leave me here." _I thought. "So did you guys find a room to stay in?" I asked them. "_Though that should be directed towards Scott and Logan, considering they both look like they're at the point of mauling eachother is it not for Jean. Oh please do not let them be on the same floor.." I thought dreadfully._

* * *

><p><em>I really do NOT need to be waking up to Logan Cursing. I get up early enough…<em>

Thankfully, they all found a room to stay in. "Okay then, so if you guys need anything you can come to either mine or Harmony's room, 'kay? They all nodded. "Then night." She said before walking back to her room.

_My room is on the 3__rd__ Floor and Harmony's is on the 6__th__. _

She finished telepathically.

_Jean's POV_

I decided to talk to Harmony before I went back up to my room.

I was about to enter the 6th floor when I heard music coming from above me. "_They never did say what the 10__th__ floor was.." _I thought before making my way up.

* * *

><p><em>She`s going out to forget they were together<em>

_All that time he was taking her for granted_

_She wants to see if there`s more_

_than he gave she`s looking for_

_He calls her up_

_He`s trippin on the phone now_

_He doesn`t want her out there_

_And alone now_

_He knows she`s movin it_

_Knows she`s using it_

_Now he`s losing it_

_She don`t care_

_Everybody put up your hands_

_Say I don`t wanna be in love_

_I don`t wanna be in love_

_Feel the beat now_

_If you`ve got nothing left_

_Say I don`t wanna be in love_

_I don`t wanna be in love_

_Breakin` up now_

_You`ve got a reason to live_

_Say I don`t wanna be in love_

_I don`t wanna be in love_

_Feelin` good now_

_Don`t be afraid to get down_

_Say I don`t wanna be in love_

_I don`t wanna be in love_

_He was always giving her attention_

_Looking hard to find the things she mentioned_

_He was dedicated_

_But most suckers hate it_

_That girl was fine_

_But she didn`t appreciate him_

_She calls him up_

_She`s tripping on the phone now_

_He had to get up_

_And he ain`t comin home now_

_He`s tryin to forget her_

_That`s how we come with him_

_When he first met her_

_When they first got together_

_Everybody put up your hands_

_Say I don`t wanna be in love_

_I don`t wanna be in love_

_Feel the beat now_

_If you got nothing left_

_Say I don`t wanna be in love_

_I don`t wanna be in love_

_Breakin` up now_

_You got a reason to live_

_Say I don`t wanna be in love_

_I don`t wanna be in love_

_Feelin` good now_

_Don`t be afraid to get down_

_Say I don`t wanna be in love_

_I don`t wanna be in love_

_To the beat _

_To the beat _

_To the beat_

_You got nothing to lose_

_Don`t be afraid to get down_

_We break up_

_It`s something that we do now_

_Everyone has got to do it sometime_

_It`s okay, let it go_

_Get out there and find someone _

_It`s too late to be trippin` on the phone here_

_Get off the wire_

_You know everything is good here_

_Stop what you`re doin`_

_You don`t wanna ruin_

_The chance that you got to_

_find a new one_

_Everybody put up your hands_

_Say I don`t wanna be in love_

_I don`t wanna be in love_

_Feel the beat now_

_If you got nothing left_

_Say I don`t wanna be in love_

_I don`t wanna be in love_

_Breakin` up now_

_You got a reason to live_

_Say I don`t wanna be in love_

_I don`t wanna be in love_

_Feelin` good now_

_Don`t be afraid to get down_

_Say I don`t wanna be in love_

_I don`t wanna be in love_

_Don`t be afraid to get down_

_Say I don`t wanna be in love_

_I don`t wanna be in love_

_Nooo...Noooo_

_Now you know what to do, so come on feelin` good_

I paused.

Someone was singing.

And it didn't sound like anybody I knew.

Turing around the corner I saw a stage with Harmony on it, putting up some instruments away. Making my presence known, she turned around to face me. "Was that you singing?" I asked her. She merely nodded, before starting to walk away. "It was good."

"….Thanks"

I started to make my way back to my room. Once getting there, I almost immediately got into bed.

* * *

><p><em>Next Day…<em>

_Harm's POV_

I woke up at the sound of..my alarm clock. Groaning I made my way out of my bed. _More like pushed considering I almost landed on my face.._ Grabbing some clothes I made my way to the bathroom. (I'm not going to explain the bathroom scene. Even though everyone else does.) After getting out and getting dressed I made my way downstairs into the kitchen looking at my watch. 6:00 am. Great. Making myself some breakfast. I decided whether or not I should make some breakfast for everyone else. "_It'd be nice…._" "And I don't always have to be nice…"

Letting out a sigh, I grabbed an Apron before grabbing supplies.

_I hope their okay with Pancakes and Eggs. Considering that's all I time to make… _I thought before starting to cook.

_Mel's POV_

I woke up to the smell of food being cooked. Walking downstairs I saw Harmony making breakfast. "Morin'" I greeted her. She nodded before walking over to the coffeepot and heating it up. Before starting to untie her apron. Suddenly Logan walked in. "_What is he even doing up already?" _I asked my sister. "_Dunno, but Scott or Jean will be here soon." _She told me. "What's up kid?" He asked her. She shrugged, before walking over to the coffeepot and pouring a cup, then walking back towards Logan and handing him the cup. He thanked her. "So when did you two find out about your powers?" He asked the both of us. "When I was 11." I told him. "I was 14" Said Harmony before looking at her watch. "And I gotta go now." She said before leaving. Logan arched a brow. "Where'd she have to go?" He asked. "Work." I answered simply.

_All POV (god this is gonna be a habit unless I introduce some characters soon. o.o)_

Eventually everyone else woke up. Pouring downstairs one by one. (and yes, shortly after Logan came downstairs Scott did come down as well.) And everyone was finishing up eating breakfast. It was a long awkward silence before Jean just broke the silence.


End file.
